googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Kyodaisuu
Dear Kyodaisuu! On your web site wrote: "Fish number 7 (2013) extended the definition of Rayo's function by introducing oracle formula in the micro-language of Rayo's definition to go beyond Rayo's number" Is a very interesting! Can you describe this part of your work in English as soon as possible? Konkhra (talk) 22:31, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Youtube account Do you have a youtube account? if have tell me the url, thanks. JiawhienIsBackNoEvadeBlockOnceAgainIComeBack (talk) 13:24, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :No, I don't. Kyodaisuu (talk) 13:53, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Stop Stop creating pages with the only sources being this wiki. It should be published off-wiki. Wythagoras (talk) 07:06, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry. Can I delete them? Kyodaisuu (talk) 07:13, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :As you are admin, can you delete Dollar function and R function? Kyodaisuu (talk) 07:18, July 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Done. Wythagoras (talk) 07:24, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :::Thanks. Kyodaisuu (talk) 07:24, July 19, 2014 (UTC) The number 63 Any particular reasons why you chose 63 as a base of your Fish numbers? I suspect it may be because 63 is one less than 64, which is used in the definition of Graham's number, but I'm not sure. WikiRigbyDude (talk) 18:49, August 25, 2014 (UTC) :It's probably also anime-related. King2218 (talk) 20:02, August 25, 2014 (UTC) ::*googles 63 anime* WikiRigbyDude (talk) 20:14, August 25, 2014 (UTC) :::I wanted to make it similar to Graham's number. So it should be 64. I don't remember why I mistook it as 63. �� Fish fish fish ... �� 22:12, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Tyler Z There's a guy named "Tyler Zahnke" who, as I understand it, is trying to organize an international googology conference of some sort. Since you've become an ambassador of sorts between the Japanese- and English-language communities, maybe you should get in touch with him. He's put up his contact info here. you're.so. 02:05, August 31, 2014 (UTC) :I am not sure if I can attend the conference, but anyway I contacted him by twitter. �� Fish fish fish ... �� 15:50, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Are you able to translate Sushi Kohuuken to English? Cookiefonster (talk) 15:37, September 18, 2014 (UTC) :I will meet the author on Saturday, so I will talk to him about it. �� Fish fish fish ... �� 15:52, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Extension of the m(m,n) map On your site you wrote that m(m,n) map can actually reach \(\varphi(\omega,0)\). Can't it be further extended to a n-argument function, to reach \(\Gamma_0\) or even \(\vartheta(\Omega^\omega)\)? Wythagoras (talk) 16:24, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :At the time I wrote that sentence, I didn't know at all how to achieve such level. Now, if I study dollar function, for example, it might be possible to make such extension. Actually, the system of Fish number is too complex at this level and I am confused ... �� Fish fish fish ... �� 12:00, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Second Googological Olympiad Are you interested in participating in the second olympiad?Deedlit11 (talk) 10:02, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Sushi Kokuuhen The links to Sushi Kokuuhen are all dead - it appears that the Ura Sunday took the comic down, and now I can't find links to mirrors anywhere. Do you know where we can find another copy of them? 02:04, April 7, 2015 (UTC) :I'm sad to see this project gone, I was hoping to get an English translation put together eventually :( -- ve 20:44, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Googoldon hi kyodaisuu, i'm @vel on Googoldon. please check your private messages on there, thanks :) -- ve 02:58, July 16, 2018 (UTC) : thanks. i replied. �� Fish fish fish ... �� 19:18, July 17, 2018 (UTC) Member of the panel Hey, do you want to be the member of the panel? We are discussing it here. Triakula (talk) 12:04, February 8, 2020 (UTC) : Yes. �� Fish fish fish ... �� 04:45, February 9, 2020 (UTC) ::Thank you! Triakula (talk) 06:08, February 9, 2020 (UTC)